Lab Cats
by GingerTyPerior
Summary: One of Warriors' most evil cats is back, and it's up to the Lab Rats to stop him, but I a very unexpected way... (story is much better then summary)
1. Chapter 1

**My Fanfiction-less Buddy wrote this. Both my friend and I hope you like Lab Cats!**

Chapter One-Bree

"Let's go!" Davenport steps into the lab carrying a smoothie. Leo trailed behind, holding his own smoothie.

Adam got out of his capsule. "Aww, no smoothie for me? Seriously, no fair! You get all the cool stuff!"

Leo looks around, confused. "You're bionic!"

"Oh right."

Chase swiveled around in the computer chair to face Davenport. "So, what's the catch today? Combining Adam's lasers with my force field to create a nucleic tranquilizer that can shut down anything? Having Bree run on a hamster wheel to power x- ray vision goggles? A..."

"How about a sarcasm creator? Oh wait, that's you." Davenport jokes.

"Now that's pretty funny, Mr. Davenport." Says Adam.

"Bree, how are you?" Mr. Davenport turns to face me. "Usually you but in or complain about how you are trying to talk to Kaitlyn about her boyfriend right now. Then Adam tries to take your phone away and theres a whole bionic fight with someone ending up over there." Davenport gestures.

"I'm fine," I reply. "I may be bionic, but I don't do flying. It's how I do things. And I will not jet you over to the bakery to get you a cookie with that smoothie. I don't have Adam's super strength."

"Oh, ho! In your face, Mr. Davenport!" Adam decrees.

"I'll need a cookie after my smoothie. Now, we need to get serious."

"Let me guess, a mission?" Leo interrupts. "You might need some Back-Up!"

"Leo, go get me a cookie. Now, seriously. A scientist, shortly before I gave Adam bionics, tested bionics out in a cat. The bionics did not immediately kick in, so the scientist exiled the cat. Now, the cat is evil and against humans. This, er, kitty wants to overthrow humans with an army of cats. There is a group of cats in a forest in a neighboring state where the bionic feline is headed. You must get there and unite the cats before autumn starts or the cat will get there and take each group of cats under his control. He has done it before, until they thought he was evil. He has possessed hypnotism and knows all weaknesses and will stop at nothing until he is on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Bree

"Like that makes sense," smirks Chase.

"But how can we teenagers communicate with cats?" I ask.

"Here's what we will do. I, genius that I am, have created a machine that taps into your bionics and makes you a cat. You will still have your bionics, just you'll, uh, be a, uh, cat.

"I'm satisfied with that answer," said Chase.

"Let's strap you in."

Leo enters with two cookies, one half eaten. "Me first!"

"Leo, this machine only works with bionics."

Adam snatches the whole cookie and bites into it. "Sorry buddy!"

Leo grimaces. "Well, sorry you won't have all this then for back-up." He stomps away.

Davenport glances back at Leo, then turns to face us. "Adam, get in the far left capsule."

"Kay, done."

"Now stick both hands on a side and your butt on the other side."

Adam laughed. "What?"

"This connects a circuit so you will also have a tail."

"Fine. Does this look weird?"

Chase holds back a laugh. "Not at all."

Davenport shoots him a look. "Let's get this puppy fired up!"

"That sure doesn't look like a puppy," Leo smirked.

Davenport sighed, typed into the keypad and pressed a big blue button. A spark of electricity reflected off the capsule, and then went completely dark.

"Adam!" I screeched.

"Adam?" Chase repeated.

Was something wrong? What was happening to my brother?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Chase

Bree looked like she was about to panic. Davenport skeptically looked back at me and stepped towards the capsule. He turned back to me.

"You should probably open it, Chase. You have the forcefield."

"Fine." I just walked right up to the capsule but then looked back. Bree looked so concerned I hoped Adam was a puppy I could surprise her with.

I opened the capsule and out strides a large black and grey.. Cat! "Adam?"

"So, what's the diff, Mr. Davenport?"

"Bree, Chase, you see, you will still be able to communicate with me. At least, when you are on your panic line."

I grunt, "Panic line?"

"Don't worry, you are always on your panic line. Bree, you are up."

Flash of light, poof! A wiry brown cat walks out.

Adam mews, "What a cute cat! Hi little fellow!"

Bree snaps, "Don't pet me diphthong!"

"Cranky cat!" Adam muttered.

Mr. Davenport stares at me. "Chase, you are up."

I walk towards the capsule and get in position. I close my eyes. The jolt of electricity comes and chokes me at the throat. I feel my body compacting, my ears stretching, my tail growing. Finally, I nudge the door open and step out a black cat.

"Don't cross my path, Chase." Leo smirks.

I shrug the best I can in a cat body. "Okay, what cat are we up against? If he knew this group of cats, maybe they have information."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Duh," says Bree.

"Sol"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Adam

It is weird seeing your siblings as cats. So weird, I kept staring. And this Solcat thing? Crazier. These thoughts totally took over my cat brain I barely heard Davenport. Finally, he shouted, "Get in the helicopter!"

He leads us to the helicopter parked in the driveway. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't freak out. In the helicopter was three cages. Davenport grabbed us by the scruff and shoved us in.

"Don't worry, there is a logical way out of this," said Chase.

I swipe my paw at the bars, hook my claws and gently pull. The metal bars collapse.

"That works as well," Chase approves unexpectedly.

"Quit your mewing, it gives me a headache," groans Mr. Davenport.

Chase the cat is hunched over a tablet thing. "We should be nearing the drop zone."

Bree the cat squeals. "This is so exciting. Wait, do my whiskers look okay?"

"You look fine," I say sincerely. Ooh, big word!

"Get ready to drop!" Chase the cat warns.

Mr Davenport turns around. "Jump! Wait, why aren't you in your cages?"

"Adam!" Says Chase and Bree the cats.

"Jump!"

I look back at Mr. Davenport and at last jump.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! Its Leopardpath here and I just want to thank everybody for reading Lab Cats. There will be more chapters coming soon so keep reading and reviewing. Live, laugh, and Leopardpath!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Cats or Warriors. Sorry I didnt say that earlier!**

Chapter 5 - Bree

I brush off my fur, so glad I am a cat that I landed on my feet.

"We are alive!" Adam cries. "Wait, does that mean I am on my eighth life?"

"Congratulations, Adam! I didn't know you could count to eight. Now how will that help us GET OUT OF HERE!" Chase screams.

I look off in the distance towards a river. "Maybe that cat will help us."

"Good thinking, Bree!" Chase compliments.

"Chase, complimenting? We must have dropped into a parallel universe." I whisper to Adam.

"I heard that!"

"Stupid bionic hearing."

"Heard that too."

"Whatever, let's meet the cat!" I run ahead.

The cat snaps her grey head back at us. "What are you doing here? Obviously you are not Riverclan, but you smell so awful I can't even tell which Clan you are from! Let's see, you look older than apprentices, so you must be new warriors. Are you WindClan, ShadowClan, or ThunderClan? Probably ThunderClan mousebrains, Bramblestar letting warriors sneak out to good old RiverClan, huh? Not if I can help it!"

I just start going. "Sorry um well over here is um Chase um foot and he is from ShadowClan? Yeah. ShadowClan had a poison going around and Littlecloud needed juniper nu-berries. So Chasefoot went to ask ThunderClan, who also needed some as well. So Badgerclaw yeah here decided that they should try WindClan for juniper. I spotted them snooping around and shooed them off! I followed them thinking they were RiverClan but along the way they told this story."

The grey cat looked surprised. "And who might you be?"

"Running... Bree.. Ze. Runningbreeze.

"Look, normally I would report you, but I'm Clan leader, so I'll deal. Since you all come from different Clans, it would be horrid to tell all the leaders. So I let you go. But tell your Clan leaders they owe RiverClan!"

"Thank you," I say graciously. "But what is the way home? Nothing looks similar."

"Ugh. Just keep following the setting sun. ShadowClan warrior, keep the sun at your back. ThunderClan warrior, go with Runningbreeze. Onestar is a bit more pleasant than Blackstar."

"Thank you, Mistystar. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you Runningbreeze. Oh, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, here is some juniper."

I pick out some grass from my fur. "Please, take this."

Mistystar purrs. "Tansy! Mothwing was needing that!"

I dip my head in return and pad away.

Chase starts muttering at me. "WindClan? Runningbreeze? Chasefoot? ShadowClan? Badgerclaw? Mistystar?"

"It just came to me. We should go. Maybe we will meet up at a monthly party or whatever. You should call yourself Chasefoot though. RiverClan might ask. We should go."

"Well, bye. I hope the Clans will intersect."

"Me too."

I look back at my brother walking alone but turn to Adam and murmur, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! Leopardpath is back with GingerTyPerior with Chapter 6! Woo! Thanks everybody for reading, and I am writing a new story right now, so keep posted. Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Warriors**

Chapter 6 - Chase

This marsh is horrid! I feel it crippling my senses. My paws are swamped and there are flies everywhere. Frog paradise, cat nightmare.

I stop in a dry clearing on the edge of forest. I pull up my coordinates and link it to nearest cats. It reads ShadowClan, Blackstar-leader, Rowanclaw-deputy, Littlecloud- medicine cat. Bree was right. Wow. The graph says Blackstar is currently 320 paw steps away. I believe a quick pace would result in a ten minute walk. If only I were Bree, sigh. But Bree has her downsides, like being delusional and walking deep in makeup and glitter. But she keeps me from turning on Adam. I shake off Bree thoughts and look around. I see a camp surrounded by firs and hidden well, and I scent a lake. I run. A large white cat with black paws is there. I recognize him from my chart. "Hello."

He gazes up. "Who are you and what are you doing in ShadowClan?"

"I am Chasefoot. I want to be a warrior in your Clan."

"What makes you think you are worthy of being a ShadowClan warrior? We are considered highly smart and some believe us as sly, a hard title to come by."

I do what I do best, bionics. I pull up a chart. "There are 58 squirrels in the forest currently gathering on the fir tree where the owl resides. The shrews are in a burrow three trees from the ..." I see kits and mothers and guess. "Nursery in the direction the sun sets. Starlings are nesting in a pine tree several mouse lengths from the RiverClan border."

"Remarkable," he murmurs. He taps the chart in the air. "But true? Rowanclaw!"

"Yes Blackstar?"

"Organize three patrols to the Shrieking Owl Tree, near the nursery, and by the RiverClan border."

"Yes."

I spot a hawk circling the nursery. It dives at Blackstar. "Stay close!" I use my forcefield. The hawk flies away, covered in soot.

Blackstar stares at me. "Who are you?"

"Okay, I have extreme talents. Super intelligence, super senses, force field, etc. They are called bionics. I am trying to solve a mystery and I need admission into your Clan for this to work."

"Fine. I'll just say you are um, Ivytail's kit."

"Thank you, Blackstar, you won't regret this.

Blackstar nods and beckons to me to follow him.

He leaps onto a high branch in a fir tree. "May all who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Hightree!"

Several cats bustle around the tree. Blackstar speaks. "A mysterious cat has come to me called Chasefoot. He has a destiny to be fulfilled, that can be fulfilled ShadowClan! Chasefoot, Chasefoot!"

The group of cats started cheering. "Chasefoot! Chasefoot!"

I purr. I never knew that cats could be so much nicer than a bunch of high schoolers.

I ponder quickly if Spike will come out. With cats as caring as this, how could he show up?


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everybody! Keep reading and reviewing! I'm always looking for feedback, so please give it! Thanks!**

Chapter Seven - Adam

My feet hurt. And it's not like this tail is an extra leg. Grr.

Bree stops. I stop. Why? I don't really know. Sometimes it is easier to let her lead. She sniffs the air and steps back to me. "Cats!". She drops to a whisper. "Go around back until you see houses. As soon as you see houses, walk along their path to a shimmering lake or pool. Then follow the scent of birch until the smell of cats gets strong. Do not let any cat with the scent of fields see you. And remember, your name is Badgerclaw. Good luck."

"Is that even in American?"

"Go."

I start walking in a large circle around the cat scent. I spot Bree hesitating before she starts walking closer. "Oh Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb!" I got so distracted by my song I almost bumped into a street sign. I went too far so I backtracked to where I could just see the houses. I was getting homesick for my capsule, TV, and the computer. I got so lost I almost fell into the pool! I smelled birches so I trotted down the hill towards the trees. I continued and wished for Bree's speed. Or telekinesis. Maybe Chase had that buried in his chip. I stopped dead. Three cats stared at me. "you are coming with us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody in the Fanfic world! thanks for everybody that's reading and reviewing! Especially Snowdevil the Awesome, you are truly awesome. You've been reviewing like crazy, and I really appreciate it. I'm looking for feedback and ideas, so you can write a review or PM. Live laugh send Leopardpath!**

**I always forget, so DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats or Warriors, but if I did that would be totally awesome**

Chapter Eight - Bree

I knew Adam was looking at me so I went. I strutted right into the heart of the cats. All eyes bore holes through me. Mothers shouldered their kittens away. "No. ThunderClan, we have made ourselves okay. Was this Firestar's dying wish? Trouble WindClan once again? No." A black she-cat smirked at me.

"Please!" I begged. "My name is Runningbreeze! I need to be in WindClan to stop something that threatens everyone. It's Sol. He's coming back!"

"What?" "What?" Everyone murmured.

A brown tabby tom came into the crowd.

"Hello. I am Onestar. Why do you speak of Sol?"

"Please, I am Runningbreeze, let me be part of your Clan. This will help you.

The so-called Onestar looked shocked. "We are not falling for that type of thing again."

"Please believe me."

"Why should we?" The black she-cat cried out. The rest of the cats chimed their agreement.

Onestar gazed at me. "I am sorry, but you cannot be in WindClan. Go."

I did a walk of shame away. I never felt so alone before, like an outcast. It felt, it felt like high school.

No. I didn't have to do this. I could do what I do best.

I ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Leopardpath is back to give you an update. First of all, I'm clearing up something. I don't have a personal fanfiction, so I use GingerTyPerior's. her story is Team Fangs, mine is Lab Cats. So there is the end to that confusion. Now, for updates on all things Lab Cats. There is a surprise chapter coming soon, so stay tuned! It's not technically a surprise, since you now know about it, but you don't know whose pov it is, mwahaha. Finally, there is a new story in the works! It's a crossover, this time.. Wait, I won't tell you. Keep posted and always R&R! Live, laugh, and Leopardpath!**

Chapter 9 - Chase

ShadowClan is awesome.

Everyone can't wait to introduce themselves to me. Everyone is telling stories of the Great Journey and the final battle. Tigerheart is super nice. He told me all about the other Clans and the Dark Forest. He talked a lot about the old ThunderClan leader Firestar and ThunderClan warriors Dovewing and Ivypool. He spent time in the Dark Forest and probably had the best insider information.

ShadowClan also was obsessed with my bionics. They seemed to take me in like they would take in a full-blood warrior. Supposedly other Clans thought they were cold and devious, but they were nicer than the guys in my chess club. Here's what I think:

•Redwillow is still a sour note.

•They can't help but think the Tigerstar Dark Forest rebellion was their fault.

•The final battle is too hard to remember with each other but is okay to talk about with me.

•They trust me.

I told my new friends Tigerheart and Dawnpelt, his sister my observations. They laughed. They nudged me and I started laughing too. "ShadowClan, trusting?" Dawnpelt cat-smirked. "Ask ThunderClan and they'll say we can't trust." Distorting his voice, Tigerheart sniggered, "ShadowClan are cold hearted fox hearts. They can't even trust each other." I snickered and joined in on the fun. "They probably don't trust that they don't have their tail on their body." Sure, this may be like gossiping on where my brother may be, but I don't care.

They made me a nest in the Warriors den by Tigerheart. No one mentioned that it used to belong to Redwillow, a traitor to the Dark Forest. I closed my eyes and began to dream.

A cat appeared. "StarClan is very forgiving, but the Dark Forest is not. Also not forgiving is true evil that lies in a cat that isn't even a true Warrior. Acceptance is key, which he almost got. StarClan can't watch over a non-warrior, they can barely control us. So he got away. We were all eclipsed by him, apparently. Eclipsed. Evil never dies, and he is coming back."

"Wait, what? Who? What?" I am not normally confused.

She just dipped her head at me before she disappeared. Her last words to me were: "Pay attention. I am Cinderpelt."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Leopardpath is back with chapter 10! My surprise chapter is upon us and getting closer, but first I think you need to hear from Adam and Bree first. No worries, it's coming, but there has to be at least a bit of waiting while waiting!**

**Now, I want to talk about reviews. Being a writer without even a personal fanfiction account and this being my only story, I really want reviews. Or at least feedback. I never planned on doing this, but out I start getting some good ideas and reviews, I may sit some of you have an OC! **

**Finally, I suggest you read Birth of Team Fangs. It is so good, and you must R&R it. The true GingerTyPerior is the author of that one, so do read it!**

**Now, time for Chapter 10! Remember to R&R and live, laugh, Leopardpath!**

Chapter 10 - Adam

The cats dug their claws into my pelt and dragged me to their camp. A large cat appeared out of a tree? Strange cats. The cat from the tree spoke, "Who is this, Spiderleg?"

"An intruder, Bramblestar."

"What? I've only been Clan leader for two moons. An intruder?

"He was coming from the Moonpool." Another cat chimed in.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here and let go! I want to be part of ThunderClan! Some stupid cat named Sol is coming back to control your minds to overthrow humans! Whatever you call us, humans are going down! I have bionics that give me super strength and heat vision and I could just burn holes through you and toss you off a cliff! Stop treating me like a traitor when I never did anything! Augggghhhhh!" I scream.

The stupid cats looked at each other. "What can we do?" they whispered.

A silvery cat walked up with a ginger cat next to her. The silvery cat spoke, "Oh Bramblestar, let him stay. We need more spunk in ThunderClan. Plus, he said he's strong and a bunch of other crazy stuff. And he said Sol was coming back. He must know things."

The ginger cat nodded her head. "Ivypool's right. And we can always use another warrior. We call him Millie's long lost kit who turned up at the last moment."

"Great idea, Squirrelflight!" The so-called Bramblestar praised.

I rolled my eyes. What were they doing with me?

Ivypool grinned at me. I was still so confused, so I twisted my (mouth? Face? Cats are so confusing!) and probably looked constipated. Not that cats care, probably, they get to go wherever they want.

She walked away to a grey tabby with blue eyes that seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. The other cats busied themselves with whatever, but I followed Ivypool. "Jayfeather, at the very end of the final battle, Thistleclaw spoke to me. He said we can't hide behind Twolegs, that our destruction isn't just a Dark Forest doing. What does it mean?"

I wonder the same thing. Could Twolegs be humans? Could the Twolegs be me? How can they hide behind me? All I know is that Thistleclaw may not be wrong, but this tale is about Sol. Sol, in fact, is probably the only one with answers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading Lab Cats! This is the last chapter before the surprise! I'll be throwing in surprise chapters every once in a while to keep you all interested. Now, as always, I have something to say.**

**If some of you readers here are avid Lab Rats the tv shoe watchers, then you would know there is a second season coming this month that I published this chapter (February). My story started in the first season, and I'm keeping it like that. I just wanted to clear that up. I'll explain more what I mean after I post my surprise chapter.**

**I don't want to keep repeating myself, but please review! I'm dying to know your thoughts on the lab cats! Ok, I will stop bugging you all now.**

**sorry, I'm chatty. Any way, enjoy Bree! It's a short chapter, but it will leave you hanging enough. Keep reading and reviewing, because your surprise is coming!**

Chapter 11 - Bree

I stopped running when I reached the faint lines of mingled scents. I sit down and lick my paw. Stupid! I mentally scream at myself. I hate being a cat. I have four PAWS and a TAIL! I keep tripping over them! And I have WHISKERS that are like a whackadoo mustache! And I am smelling everything! What would my friends or Ethan think? I hate my life.

"Hey." I hear behind me. I whip around to see Sunstrike, a warrior so against my coming.

"What do you want," I snap. "Did poor little Onestar want my head?"

"Look, I know what it is like to be an outcast. I was a Dark Forest warrior. I was convinced i belonged there but I didn't. Come back. If Sol is coming, we will need all the warriors we can get our hands on. I'll get Onestar to accept you. And that snarky black she-cat? That's Nightcloud. She's only bitter because she found out her mate had prophecy kits with a medicine cat."

"Okay. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Sol?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise! Here it is everybody, my surprise! It is also somewhat of a present to GingerTyPerior, and here it is! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 12 - Marcus

"I told you, Father, I still have no proof about their bionics."

"Find some."

"But..."

"There can't be any hindrances."

"Leo is on to me. Isn't that a hindrance?"

"Leo can be destroyed easily, which might be the break we need. Destroying the others, the Lab ones, may be dangerous and deadly. That's why we need the cats."

"I haven't seen Adam, Bree, or Chase at school lately."

"Suspicious. Check all Lab footage."

I get out my tablet and access the videos from the security cameras. "Invalid. Only footage is, perfect. Adam shooting his lasers."

"This is our break, Marcus. Domination complete. We just need the cats, use reverse engineering and we raise a new generation of humans who will be at our hands and feet. It's the best plan, son. You just need to be Sol and they will follow you. You are Sol. You have their trust."

I didn't want to tell my father I didn't.

**r&r! I hope you enjoyed this surprise! Tell me about it by review or PM! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Always r&r able cause I would love to hear your thoughts**

Chapter 13- Chase

I immediately woke up and shivered. Pay attention? I always pay attention. I can't NOT pay attention, I have to lead the Lab Rats. But I guess we are Lab Cats now, who are split up and divided by where loyalty lies. I'm not quite frankly sure who truly is the mission leader.

Anyway, I woke up after that strange dream and added Cinderpelt to my files, whoever she is. I was curious though, so I tried to shake Tigerheart awake.

"Yes, Dovewing, we saved the Clans together, so why do you pad after Bumblestripe?" Tigerheart murmured. I made a mental note to ask about who the heck, or 'who in the name of StarClan' was Bumblestripe. I tried again, but this time he was yapping about someone named Snowtuft. My list of clan cats to learn about grows longer by the minute. Finally I dug my claws into his pelt and Tigerheart woke up with a screech. There were two mini drops of blood starting to drip around his fuzzy stomach. He glared at me with such a ferocity I could feel in the back of my throat that this is how the dark forest cats acted. His gaze softened though, and I cleared my throat of all evil to ask about Cinderpelt. ShadowClan seemed in awe with my genius, so I tried to create a thought provoking question about Cinderpelt. Finally I decided to say, "Who is Cinderpelt?"

Real thought provoking there, Chase. I thought you wee supposed to be super smart, which is beyond asking a level of questions Adam would ask.

Fascinatingly enough, Tigerheart's ears pricked up a smidgen. "Cinderpelt?" He breathed. "She was the medicine cat of ThunderClan back in the old forest. I never met her, but she was trained by Yellowfang. Yellowfang was one of the greatest medicine cats of all time who made a big mistake." His voice hardened around big mistake. "A mistake that put my Clan in peril. A mistake that I willingly spent my time with to unknowingly kill my Clanmates. Big mistake. Thanks to Yellowfang's mistake, my grandfather came into power. That was a big mistake that I will have to live my life as being his grandson. Like father like son, no. Bramblestar is a great leader, but him and I and Dawnpelt and our mother Tawnypelt and our other brother Flametail in StarClan will all be paying for Brokentail's stupidity and arrogance. Big mistake."

He turned away, leaving me puzzled. All i knew now was that Cinderpelt was a medicine cat of ThunderClan in some old forest. I have more questions. Who was Yellowfang, Brokentail? Who was Tigerheart's grandfather? I decided I needed to talk to Dawnpelt.

Rowanclaw walked past me. "New newcomer!" He said. "Are you ready for patrol?"

"Patrol? Um, no." I wasn't going to go on patrol. I needed Dawnpelt. I needed answers.

"Really?" Deputies just don't give up.

"No." I couldn't have been plainer if I were a white t-shirt.

"Okay. Then what are you needing?"

"Dawnpelt. Answers."

"I think I have some for you, brought to me by a dream."

"Really?" Things just got interesting.

"The answers do not lie in our horizon. They lie in yours. The answers do not lie in our past. They lie in your present day. The answers do not lie in our kin. They lie in your friends. Trust those who are small, because what may seem crazy to you might be right."

I thanked Rowanclaw for his thoughts and scampered away to the Warriors den. Tawnypelt was sitting in there, deep in thought. I was too. Rowanclaw was crazy. My answers are there, in the past. And my horizon is now shared by the warriors. And I need Tigerheart's kin for answers. I still have questions. I thought I was the smartest man alive. Wow, it hurts to think I'm not the smartest cat. It stings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Since its summer I'll be updating and there is a new story coming! Get ready! I'm sure you all are bored to pieces with chapters 1-13 so here is 14! Enjoy Adam!**

Chapter 14 - Adam

"I need to talk to Sol!" I declare to the grey blind cat. Jayfeather, was it? Yeah. Bramblestar sent me to the doctor cat den or medicine den, I think. It's because I was "rambling" about super strength. They said they don't know me. They said that I'm not in the eyes of StarClan. Or at least that's what the little warrior voice in my head said.

Jayfeather gazes at me with those huge blue unseeing eyes. "Sol isn't here. You need him for your mission. I get it. But I don't have the answers you are looking for."

I think there's something wrong with me because I actually understood that.

"Talk to Dovewing." He said. "She can sense where he is. Your bionics can't, but she can. She is one of the three, well, the four. She will guide you."

I'm shocked. This guy is smart. Smarter than Chase, and that's not humanly possible! Maybe it's catly possible, I don't know.

"Where is Sol?" I asked.

Jayfeather was organizing his supplies. He didn't answer. I went back to thinking about how catly possible it was that he was so smart.

"Where is Sol?" Jayfeather broke the silence. "Coming. Closer than you think. Your friend is now your enemy. Always was your enemy. Someone close to you is not who you think. Someone even closer might shock you with their wisdom."

"Yeah, right." I state. "He won't just pop out. You are very confusing."

He shakes his head. "You will see the meaning in time. Good luck, Adam."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my readers! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Busy busy busy! Anyway, just a reminder, my plot does not follow the current plot of lab rats. Thanks! R&R and enjoy Bree!**

Chapter 15- Bree

"What do you know about Sol?"

"Well," said Sunstrike. "What do you know?"

"He's coming."

"I know that he is a disappearing act. Come when he wants something, leaves when he doesn't get it. Warriors are tough. They will fight him off again."

"Nope. They won't. I know. They won't be able to."

Sunstrike jerks up from her comfortable position. "They will!"

"No," my heart breaks, "they won't. Not this time. Or the next time because they will be gone."

Sunstrike looks so hurt. She doesn't say anything. But she is a proud warrior, and she looks up instead of down. The rain tumbles down, and she shrieks, "Let's go back to WindClan!"

I hate the rain, and I can tell Sunstrike does too. I kick my secret into gear. I grab her by the scruff and run.

Run. Sol will never catch me.

Marcus/Sol POV:

I'm back in Sol.

It's good to be a cat again.

I am Sol.

No matter how fast they try to run, I will catch them. How did they ever doubt me?

I am coming.


End file.
